earthbound_motherfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Evil Mani Mani
Evil Mani Mani (マニマニのあくまManimani no Akuma Mani Mani Demon') es un enemigo ficticio que aparece únicamente en el juego de SNES: EarthBound, y en la versión japonesa de Mother 2 en el recopilatorio Mother 1+2. En el juego Esta estatua de oro aparece por primera vez en la cabaña de un vecino de Ness: Lier X. Agerate, un cazador de tesoros de Onett que desenterró la estatua en el fondo subterráneo de su casa. Una de las características de la estatua es la de propagar la influencia de Giygas por medio de hipnosis a sus víctimas. La primer víctima fue el Sr. Carpainter. Fue hipnotizado por la estatua, esta haciéndole creer a Carpainter que el pintar de color azul a Happy Happy Village era la clave de la felicidad. Cuando Ness obtiene un broche de parte de Paula, Ness sobrevive a Carpainter quien recuperá la memoria y recupera la normalidad en Happy Happy Village. En Twoson, un habitante del parque principal (Mr. Everdred) menciona a Ness que iría a robar la estatua que (según él) todavía estaba en Onett. Al final le entrega a Ness un fajo de billetes con $10,000. La siguiente aparición de la estatua es en Moonside (el mundo paralelo de Fourside). Este universo a su vez es una ilusión provocada por la Evil Mani Mani quien mantenía hipnotizado al alcalde de Fourside: Geldegarde Monotoli. Ness y Jeff deciden derrotar a la estatua quien es finalmente destruida, la ilusión se acaba y Ness se da cuenta de que todo el tiempo estaban en el almacén de un café. Más tarde van al desierto y después regresan al edificio Monotoli en el cual permanecía Paula cautiva. Paula les explica a sus amigos que no se encuentra mal, solo la estatua tenía con mala influencia al alcalde. Este a su vez le explica a Ness que le dio tanto miedo el poder de la estatua que la escondió atrás del "Café de Jackie" donde él solía rezar, que la estatua robaba tu alma y las energía del corazón, además de que en su cabeza aparecían mensajes de orden donde el nombre de Ness se repetía y decia: "Stop Ness, and do so by your own hand." ("Para a Ness, y hazlo con tus propias manos."), "Don't let them to go Summers." ("No les permitas ir a Summers.") y también "Make sure they know nothing of the Pyramid." ("Asegúrate de que no sepan nada de la Pirámide."). Apariciones más recientes En el fangame Paper Mother la Evil Mani Mani aparece en la dimensión de Mario (específicamente en el Reino Koopa) donde confronta a Lucas como una ilusión antes de entrar a la sala principal del Castillo de Bowser (que es donde gobiernan Bowser, Bowser Jr. y los Koopalings). Hace otra aparición más peligrosa en el Palacio de las Sombras, junto a otros enemigos de la dimensión de Mario y MOTHER: pelea a lado de Beldam, Marilyn, Doopliss, Ms. Marshmallow y Starman. Lucas ya poseía experiencia en ese entonces, pero al contrario de Koops, estando ahí, quien yacía malherido junto al campo de batalla. Más tarde la Evil Mani Mani es derrotada con los otros enemigos y Lucas logra restaurar todo el ser de Koops. Curiosidades * En el transcurso de Happy Happy Village hasta Fourside, Master Belch menciona a la estatua sin siquiera apareciera. * En Magicant, aparece un jefe similar a la Evil Mani Mani en Sea of Eden donde es conocido como "la maldad interior de Ness". Categoría:Personajes de EarthBound